


Flight

by Teddy1008



Series: Wolves, Come Take My Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fantasizing, Flogging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Control, Peter fantasizes about Tony while scening with Bucky, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: “You don’t need anything extreme tonight,” Bucky mused, tilting his head to the side as he appraised Peter thoughtfully. “How does this sound, honey: blindfold, spanking bench, then a bit of kneeling by my side. And if you’re good, I’ll give you one of the best handjobs you’ll ever experience in your entire life.”AKA a scene from Chapter 4 ofWolves Go For Your Heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Wolves, Come Take My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so, i had this scene written in chapter 4 of WGFYH but decided not to post it there for people who don't enjoy Bucky/Peter. what i decided to do instead was post a separate oneshot for it. 
> 
> it's not completely necessary to understand this fic, but feel free to check out [Wolves Go For Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304265/chapters/69354696) for more context of this oneshot!

“I’m going to give you what you need."

Peter exhaled shakily, letting his eyes flutter shut, and he nodded. “Please,” he agreed in a croak. 

Bucky smiled, eyes kind. “Good. I can already tell you’re going to be perfect, doll.” He pressed his lips to the inside of Peter’s wrist again. “Now, I asked if there was anything in particular you were looking for tonight.”

Peter let out a small, happy noise when Bucky placed his hand on the back of his neck, leading him to the centre of the room. He swallowed hard, trying to fight through the cloudy haze in his mind in order to answer Bucky’s question. “Um, no, nothing particular,” he managed to say. “It’s been a while since I last, uh…” He trailed off, blushing.

“That’s alright.” Bucky drew his hand away from Peter’s neck, much to his disappointment. “That won’t be an issue; your instincts will guide you the entire time.”

“Okay.” Peter tried to smile back at Bucky. He kept his arms by his sides, not wanting to fidget.

“You don’t need anything extreme tonight,” Bucky mused, tilting his head to the side as he appraised Peter thoughtfully. “How does this sound, honey: blindfold, spanking bench, then a bit of kneeling by my side. And if you’re good, I’ll give you one of the best handjobs you’ll ever experience in your entire life.”

Peter’s breath hitched at the thought, and he nodded, mouth going dry. “Yes, please,” he whispered. “Sir.”

“Mm, good.” Bucky ran a hand through Peter’s hair. “Strip.” Then, he pulled back and headed for the table in the far corner.

Peter watched him for a moment before beginning to tug his clothes off. He knew that Tony would have an aneurysm if he let his clothes wrinkle even more than they already had, so he took the time to hang them up rather than tossing them to the floor. He couldn’t help but hesitate as his hands lingered at the waistband of his boxers; it was always an odd sensation exposing himself so vulnerably to a stranger, but, well, if he was picky about nudity, he’d never get the scene he so desperately needed. So, he pushed them down.

When all of his clothes were off and taken care of neatly, Peter made his way back to the centre of the room, where Bucky was waiting for him.

Bucky reached forward to cup Peter’s face in his hands. “Tell me your safeword, pretty angel.”

“Red, Sir.” 

“You safeword at any time you need to, no matter what. Do you understand me?”

Peter nodded vigorously.

“Words.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand.” 

Peter couldn’t help but follow Bucky’s hands when he withdrew them from Peter’s face, and he blushed when he heard the Dom chuckle.

“You respond beautifully to my touch.” His voice was warm. “Close your eyes.”

Peter obediently let them flutter shut. He could hear Bucky’s movements, and he knew that he was fetching the blindfold. Peter shivered in anticipation. 

Bucky’s footsteps drew closer once more, and Peter couldn’t help the sharp inhale when he felt the blindfold wrap around his head, the soft cloth covering his eyes. When he felt Bucky finish securing it, he opened his eyes and was met with darkness. 

Bucky gently kissed his shoulder before running his hand through his hair once more, rubbing at his scalp before fisting his curls in his hand. “Mm. Gorgeous.” 

Peter let out a noise of _fuck, please_ when Bucky guided him forward by his hair, leading him to what was undoubtedly the spanking bench. He let himself be bent over by Bucky’s hand pressing down on the small of his back and shifted around to get comfortable. When he finished adjusting to his new position, Bucky began strapping him in.

Peter’s heart began thumping faster in anticipation; it had been _so fucking long_ since he’d done this. They hadn’t even started and Peter felt more at ease than he’d been in months. He let out a groan of gratification when he realized that Bucky was rubbing the back of his neck firmly, easing the tension in his body.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured. His hand moved down his spine until it reached Peter’s ass. “I don’t want you counting. Just relax, let yourself feel them.”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter breathed. He braced himself for the first hit, waiting, waiting, _waiting…_ until it finally landed. He made a small noise at the back of his throat and heard Bucky sniff a smile. His breathing hitched as Bucky eased into a steady rhythm.

As the stinging in his ass grew with each hit, he allowed his mind to travel. It almost felt too good, letting the fog take over and guide him to a place where he wasn’t constantly paranoid of every action, terrified that he would do something _wrong._ Because right now, he couldn’t do anything wrong. He just had to stay there and take it, and he was doing exactly that.

It was almost as if Bucky had read his mind. The Dom leaned forward, massaging Peter’s sore skin, and murmured into his ear, “You’re being so good. Such a good boy.”

Peter let out a low moan, a slight buzzing beginning to build up in his ears. He didn’t flinch when Bucky started up again, only inhaling sharply when he realized that it wasn’t his hand anymore, and instead, a flogger.

The flogger landed on his back with a thud that sounded far worse than it actually felt. Peter enjoyed being flogged; it felt like a good back massage. Bucky’s hand ran down his spine gently, and he forcibly relaxed his muscles. He shivered when the Dom pressed a kiss to the small of his back before bringing the flogger down again.

Peter wasn’t sure how long it went on for; the buzzing in his ears grew, the darkness that surrounded him seemed to grow even darker, and he could hear his heartbeat thumping steadily in his ears as he lost track of time. He didn’t realize that Bucky had stopped until he was being unstrapped from the spanking bench.

Bucky grasped his wrists gently, placed them on the small of his back, and helped him up, holding him firmly. 

Peter let himself be manhandled by the Dom, and he dropped into position when, “On your knees,” was murmured into his ear. Bucky let go of his wrists, but Peter kept them behind his back; it felt _right_ that way. A hand in his hair gently massaged the back of his head, pushing him forwards. His forehead touched Bucky’s knee, and he let out a small, content sigh.

“So beautiful,” he heard Bucky breathe from somewhere above him.

Peter just hummed, not bothering to attempt to formulate a coherent response. He was on the edge of subspace, he could feel it. He was teetering, trying to figure out if he should let himself finally slip or if he should resist. 

“I think you deserve a reward.”

Peter’s lips parted at that, and his tongue slipped out to wet his dry lips. He tried to make a noise of agreement, and apparently the meaning was well-conveyed, because Bucky let out a small, breathless laugh before letting his hand slide down to grip the base of Peter’s cock.

Peter keened the moment Bucky’s hand made contact with his dick _._ It felt so good having someone else’s hand touching him, making him feel good. He mouthed at the spot above Bucky’s knee as the Dom jerked him off, unashamedly wetting the jeans that Bucky wore.

“Mm, so good,” Bucky murmured, tangling his other hand in Peter’s hair and yanking his head back, making Peter let out an obscene moan shamelessly. “Such a good boy, letting me make you feel good. You like this, huh?”

Peter tried to nod and moan an affirmative at the same time. He couldn’t help the way his hips bucked forward when Bucky twisted his wrist around the head of Peter’s cock, it felt so good, _too_ good. Peter groaned pleadingly and Bucky seemed to take pity on him.

“Beg,” he breathed in Peter’s ear. “Beg me to let you come.”

“Fuck, please,” Peter choked out.

“Oh, no, no, no, sweetcheeks.” Bucky chuckled, but it was condescending and _mean._ It turned Peter on even more. “You can do better than that.”

“Please, please, Sir, please,” Peter blathered, voice strained and high-pitched. He keened when his head was pulled back even further by his hair. And suddenly, it wasn’t Bucky touching him, or any other Dom. It was Tony, and only Tony. Tony’s hand on him, Tony making him feel good, Tony touching him, Tony kissing him and _oh, fuck_ — “Ohgodplease, it feels so good, please, Sir, pleaseletmecome, please, I— _fuck! Pleaseeee!”_

“Go on.”

Peter’s hips jerked forward as he reached the peak of his orgasm, moaning and panting. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped him when a hand continued to jerk him off even as he grew sensitive. Fortunately (unfortunately?), overstimulation didn’t seem to be on today’s schedule, because the hand eventually stopped.

Peter licked his lips, breath coming in uneven gasps, and he heard Tony—no, _Bucky,_ he realized—shushing him gently, soothing him, as he ran his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Such a good boy,” the Dom murmured, and Peter _purred._

After a few minutes had passed, Bucky told him, “I’m going to take the blindfold off now. Keep your eyes closed and let them adjust to the light,” and Peter breathed a quiet, “Yes, Sir.”

He obediently kept his eyes shut as Bucky swiftly untied the blindfold. After a considerable amount of time, during which Bucky continued to pet his hair gently, Peter tried to open his eyes just to peek. He blinked them back shut at first, but gradually opened them completely as he adjusted to the brightness. It appeared that Bucky had dimmed the lights, which Peter appreciated.

“Come here,” the Dom murmured, helping Peter to his feet and leading him to a couch in the back of the room. He allowed Bucky to guide him onto the furniture, shivering as he came to his senses a bit more. He felt sticky.

“I’m just going to get some supplies, hm?” Bucky gently caressed Peter’s face and Peter pressed his cheek into his hand, hungry for touch. “You’ll be able to see what I’m doing. Is that okay, darling?”

Peter nodded but couldn’t resist frowning when Bucky’s hand was taken off his face. He didn’t protest, though, instead opting to quietly watch the Dom gather the needed supplies for aftercare. 

Peter let Bucky wipe off the come on his skin with a warm washcloth, and he shivered, feeling better when the dried come was cleaned. He let Bucky cuddle him, obediently sipping the water that was offered to him and taking small bites from a chocolate bar.

As Peter laid his head on Bucky’s chest, enjoying the aftercare and closeness, it suddenly hit him just who exactly he’d been imagining when he came, and who he was secretly imagining was cuddling him right now instead of Bucky.

Peter closed his eyes, groaning inwardly.

This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
